Gunshots and Fondling
by Mander08
Summary: Sam has a nightmare about the person he loves the most in his life dying, and he wakes up to find Dean not there. WINCEST!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dean, Sam or Sam's crazy nightmares.

**Warning:** DeanSam pairing… yes that means incest. If you don't like don't read.

**Rating:** I'm rating it M just for Safety

**Summary**: Sam has a nightmare about the person he loves the most in his life dying, and he wakes up to find Dean not there.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam bolted upright in his bed, his blankets sliding off his sweat slicked body. He looked beside hoping to see his brother's sleeping form but he wasn't there. 'Oh God, he's not there. Shit! Were the Hell is he?' 

"Dean!" Sam looked around the room wildly, searching for any sign of a struggle, but everything was in its place. The remote was still on the floor, Dean's cell phone still on the end table, but there was no sign of Dean. "Dean?" He threw his long legs over the side of the bed and stood up. 'Shit! Where is he? Shit!' He ran his hands through his hair as he started pacing. 'No, it was just a dream. Dean is fine, Dean is always fine. There's no reason to panic."

"Sam, why are you pacing in your boxers?" Dean said with a confused and worried look as he stood with a towel wrapped around his waist, his skin still shimmering with little specks of water. "Not that I mind or anything."

"Dean," Sam turned towards his brother, relief written all over his face as he ran over to him and pulled him towards his body. "Oh thank god!"

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean pulled away from Sam, placing a hand on his baby brothers beautiful face and looked at the fear that was engraved into his big brown eyes.

"I… I had an… another nightmare," Sam choked back tears as he looked away from Dean. "You… you were sh… shot right in front of me… and… I couldn't stop the bleeding… I tried to but there… there was just too much," Dean pulled his brother into a hug as the tears came. "I held you in my arms… watching you die," Sam said slightly muffled, "I couldn't do anything; I could only sit and hold you in my arms waiting for your breathing to slow and stop." Sam pulled away from Dean slightly. "Dean I woke up and you were gone, God I was so afr-."

Sam felt Dean crush his warm lips into Sam's, their shirtless bodies colliding together. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck keeping him close, feeling his warmth. Only when they realized that they needed to breath did they pull away from each other.

"Sam, I'm still here with you, you can't get rid of me," Sam smiled as he began to nuzzle Dean's neck.

Dean let out a strangled chuckle and pulled Sammy flush against him.

"Mm. Music to my ears." he mumbled. He pulled away a bit, only to bury his nose in Dean's hair. The scent of sweat and maleness met him, and something else that was purely Dean.

Meanwhile the elder was consentrating on... other things. He ran his hands down Sam's sides and slipped his fingers passed the waiste band of his boxer's. He removed them briefly but only to push them down. Which was good 'cause things were getting rather cramped in there, what with Sammy's growing arousal and all.

Dean ran his warm hands over the younger's slim hips and moved to cup his ass. He then began to nibble the pulse at Sammy's throat. To his pleasure Sam moaned and rubbed against him, searching for friction against the towel. As if by magic the towel slipped down and pooled at Dean's feet.

Together the two stepped away from the discarded fabrics. Dean backed Sam up and when they were at the bed's edge he swept a foot around the younger's ankle, causing him to trip and fall.

Their lips met once more. Crushing against each other, tongue battling for dominance. When Dean became tired of this game he reached down and cupped Sam's length. He ran the rough pad of his thumb over the head, making Sam gasp. That spilt second was enough for Dean to slip his tongue into the warm cavern of his lover's mouth, claiming his right to be on top for the evening. Sometimes he "won", sometimes he "lost", but either way both had their fun.

Dean then slid his knee between Sammy's thighs, never loosing his grip on his prize in hand though. He coninued to pump his brother's length until he reached the edge. By that time both were panting and covered in sweat. Their lips only broke contact to draw breath.

"Tommorow night I'm on top." Sammy's growled when they paused.

Dean just chuckled, "Whatever you say Little Brother." he said before leaning down to take Sam's lips once more.

* * *

A/N: Ok My friend Vamp468 helped me write this story, so when you review it's like you reviewing both of us… so please review. And once again thank you Vamp468 for helping write this. Now all of you readers review damn it! 


End file.
